Prisoner
by Catriona Faolan
Summary: Prisoner of war. You hear about these things. A tourist gets kidnapped and held. You never really expect these things, you never think it would happen to you. It happened to me. The United States Army Uniform was the best thing I had ever seen. That uniform would be my salvation more than once.
1. Chapter 1

Prisoner of war. You hear about these things. A tourist gets kidnapped and held. You never really expect these things, you never think it would happen to you. It happened to me. I was fifteen I was on vacation in France with my parents. We had been taken hostage. They had killed my parents and raped me. I had been through hell and back. Tied to beds and beaten with canes and whips. My capture came in. I wasn't sure where we were just that we were no longer in France. He hit me over and over again. I was still tied to this damn bed naked. He stripped his clothes off and climbed over me. I squirmed beneath him. He laughed as I cried. He thrust into me movements were fast and rough as always. He moved his hands between us and rubbed my sensitive spot. After a few minutes he came inside me and he rubbed me harder and I climaxed as my body betrayed me and I moaned. He smiled.  
"Thats right baby." He whispered in my ear, "God you're so good and tight." Then he started again with his rough movements. Soon everything was black again. When I woke I was no longer tied up.I curled into a ball tightly.  
When I turned seventeen I just gave up and gave in. Now at nineteen I did as he wanted, it hurts less that way. If he wanted something I would just let him have it or did as he asked. He walked in the room and dropped his pants. I got on my knees and crawled over to him. I gave him what he wanted. Suddenly I heard a loud bang. He pulled away from me. A man in a uniform raced into the room. I glanced up at him. I noticed immediately it was a united states uniform. A few more uniformed men entered the room. One of them grabbed my capture. The first man that entered the room scooped me up. He ran his hands through my hair.  
"Hey," He said calmly, "My name is Emmett Cullen. Can tell me where your clothes are?" He looked softly at my face.  
"I-i don't have any clothes," I sat me on the bed and pulled his overcoat off and then his shirt off. He slid the shirt on me and then the overcoat. He stepped in to the bathroom and returned a few moments later with a rag. He gently wiped my face off before tossing the rag aside and picking me up. He carried me out the door and I clung tightly to him. He ran his hands through my hair.  
"What's your name sweetheart?" He said gently to me. I closed my eyes tightly.  
"Isabella. Isabella Swan." I whispered quietly. I saw recognition on his face. He ran a hand through my hair.  
"God they have been looking for you for years." He said quietly, "Since you were fifteen." He jogged over to a man.  
"Captain," Emmett said to him. I could hear the respect in his voice. "This is Isabella Swan." His eyes went ride.  
"You get her to a hospital get her checked her over and then check into a hotel with her," The Captain said, "Do not leave her side McCarty. You know how long her Aunt Sue has been looking for her?" I was carried to a car and drove straight to the hospital where I was looked over. The doctor said I needed eat plenty of nutrients and prescribed me some vitamins. According to them eating twice a week wasn't enough and I needed to gain weight because a nineteen year old girl should not weigh seventy-five pounds. The doctor told him to take me home and to feed me if I was to start throwing up he was to bring me back to the hospital immediately. They wanted to keep me for observation but I had said he could look after me. A nurse was nice enough to give me the extra set of clothing she had. Emmett went to a hotel and they checked us in. He laid me on the bed.  
"Do you want a shower?" He asked me and I nodded. "Feel free to help yourself." I tried to get up to move but my body had finally just give it out. It protested any movement on my part. He sat beside me and stroked my hair.  
"Do you need some help Isabella?" He asked me softly and I nodded. He gently pulled my clothes off keeping his eyes on my face. I closed my eyes tightly as he picked me up. He held me with one arm and set the water with one. He sat me in the bath tub. He ran a hand through my hair.  
"Do you need anymore help Isabella?" He asked me as he looked at my face keeping his eyes locked there.  
"With my hair," I whispered to him. He nodded. He gently helped my wash my hair. He left the room afterwords. I washed my body and I didn't want to call him back to help me so I tried getting out of the tub on my own but I slipped. Emmett burst into the room. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around me. I burst into sobs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Emmetts POV**

I held her to me and worked to keep her calm. When her sobs had stopped I took her back into the bedroom and she got dressed slowly. She lay on the bed and curled into a ball. I watched her.  
"Your really pretty," I said softly to her. She didn't smile at this. Her reaction was to sit up and pull her shirt off and then her pants and lay back down. I froze. "Isabella what are you doing?" She stared at me a moment.  
"This is what you want from me right?" She asked calmly looking confused. I drew in a deep breath.  
"God No Isabella," I said loudly, "I mean you're pretty and attractive but I don't want this from you." I sat on the bed next to her and I gently rubbed her back. She laughed.  
"Oh I get it," She said softly,"You want me to try hard for you? Do you want me to touch myself Emmett?" She brought her hand between her legs and slid a finger inside herself. I looked away.  
"Isabella please stop it," I said lowly, "I don't want to have sex with you. So put your clothes on." She still looked so damn confused.  
"I want you to think long and hard." I said quietly, "I want you to think about before they took you." It took her awhile but soon she burst into sobs. I hugged her to me.  
"This is wrong," She whispered, "I know it is. I just got so use to giving him what he wanted that I just gave in and I simply thought that was what every guy wanted." I shook my head.  
"No Isabella." I told her softly, "Thats not the way the world works. Sure every guy does want that but they don't expect you to do lay down and just let them have it. You are meant to be treated with respect and to be worshipped and loved. Not anything like he treated you. You aren't meant to be just used." She sobbed into my chest. I quickly got her dressed when she had stopped sobbing. She laid down and after much of her begging I lay with her. When she had fallen asleep I called my Captain.  
"Captain Joshua Michaels." He said as soon as he answered.  
"McCarty," I replied, "We are at the hotel. I have got her here. She's been to the hospital and checked out. They said make sure she eats right. She's sleeping now."  
"Thats good." He replied and I sighed.  
"I have a problem." I answered to him.  
"McCarty what is the current problem?" He asked me quietly.  
"She's rather attached to me." I answered him. I ran a hand through my hair.  
"Then take care of her." He said to me and hung the phone up. I ran a hand through my hair as I tossed the phone aside. Isabella looked calm and less panicked as she slept. God I can't believe what she's been through and I don't even know all of what has happened. I just at least know she was raped and convinced her place was to provide sexual favors for her at least her kidnapper. She had only been fifteen when she was taken from France along with her family. She lost both her parents. The terrorist obviously thought it best to keep her in a different country than the one he was working for. Which was the reason we had spent the last four years searching for her in all the wrong places. The Kidnapper had been sure to let us know that she was alive at least once a month sometimes more. We had finally found her. Even though she had been through a lot she still seemed so innocent. I drew in a shaky breath. I wasn't allowed to leave her alone but I knew she needed things. I slid off the bed and grabbed the phone. I dialed Edward Cullen's number.  
"Cullen," He answered immediately. I drew in another breath.  
"McCarty here," I answered, "Your wife with you?"  
"Yes. She refused to sit this trip out." He answered. I thanked God.  
"I need her to do me a favor." I told him, "At the hotel with Isabella Swan-"  
"You mean the Isabella Swan like disappeared from France at fifteen Isabella Swan?" He asked me astonished.  
"Yes Cullen." I answered him, "Now I need your wife to do me a favor. I need her to go to the store and pick up some clothes for Isabella. All she has is what a nurse gave her at the hospital."  
"Er Rosalie wants to talk to you." Edward said and sighed. I heard him pass the phone off.  
"Hey Em," Rose said, "What size is she?"  
"Er extra small?" I said quietly, "Look I don't know shit about this. She was like seventy five pounds. Why don't you get her stretch pants?"  
"Sounds like what I'll have to do," She said, "What room?"  
" 249," I told her quietly. We talked a minute more and said our good byes. A few hours later, there was a knock on the door. I opened it to see Rose standing there. I lead her inside. She gave me a weak smile.  
"How is she?" Rose asked me.  
"No fucking clue." I replied, "The girl has gone through hell and back." She lead me over to the couch and I sat next to her.  
"What happened to her?" Rose asked me gently.  
"I know she was starved to nearly fucking death." I began telling her what I knew, "I know she was raped and convinced that her purpose in life was to give sexual favors. Jesus Rose I lay her on the bed and she pulls her clothes off. I tell her to put them on and she replied oh you want me to try hard for you and then she asked me if I wanted her to touch herself. Which was exactly what she did. It took me a few minutes to get her to realize things. Then she started crying and I comforted her and put her clothes back on her and she fell asleep."  
"That poor girl," Rose whispered softly. I nodded. She sighed and we talked for a bit before she left. When Isabella woke up I helped her get dressed. She stayed near me the whole time. The thing about this case was that it hit me hard and really close to home. Literally. Like Isabella grew up on La Push reservation and I lived in the town next door Forks, Washington with my cousin Edward Cullen and his parents. I begged to be assigned to this case.


	3. Chapter 3

A day or two passed and I was told that I was to escort Isabella home to La Push to her Aunt Sue. When we landed in Seattle and I rented a car to drive her home. She had barely spoken a word since that first day. About halfway to Forks I pulled over.

"Isabella," I said and grabbed her hand, "I know I am taking you home. I know you have been through a lot. I know this may just appear to be my job to you. But I want you to know you can call me for anything no matter how big or small and you can talk to me."  
"Thank you," She squeezed my hand before pulling it away and turning towards the window. The rest of the drive was completely quiet. We pulled into the driveway of her Aunt Sue's house. He helped her out of the car along with her bags to the door. Her Aunt was crying as she pulled her into her arms.  
"Bella," She said, "We have been so worried. We are so glad to have you home." Isabella just nodded. A girl about Isabella's age came down the stairs of the house followed by a teenage boy.  
"Mr. Mccarthy," Sue said, "These are Bella's cousins, Leah and Seth." Leah was glaring at her.  
"I'm tired." Isabella whispered quietly.  
"Of course dear," Sue said, "I'll show you to your room." Leah did not look too happy but Seth on the other hand seemed ecstatic. Sue came back down the stairs and we sat down.  
"She's been through a lot," I told them, "She's going to need a lot of support and patience."  
"What happened to her?" Leah asked. She was very snarky and I almost didn't answer.  
"She was held captive," I answered, "She was undernourished. She was abused and raped. She was convinced that her only purpose was to sexually serve man. She is in a very delicate state right now. She's barely said anything this whole time."  
"Oh my," Sue said, "Oh." She was speechless and Seth's eyes were filled with tears. I didn't get Leah's reaction due to the knock on the front door that she pranced over to answer.  
"She's here?" A tall dark haired young man said, "Can I see her?"  
"Why?" Leah spat, "So you can fall for her all over again and leave me."  
"Whoa." I said, "Hold up. She is not in any stable set of mind for a relationship to start with. You may not want to overwhelm her with people. Especially non-familia men"  
"She was my best friend," He snapped, "I need to see her."  
"No Jake," Sue said, "I'm sorry. She just got her. She is sleeping and not in any state to see people. Mr. Mccarthy is right. It's better for her to do things on her terms. If she asks for you then you are welcome to see her but until then I have to ask you to leave."  
"Are you kidding me?" He was pissed, "No."  
"She's really sick," I answered him, "She needs time." He stormed out. I checked my watch.  
"I really must be going." I told them, "I would like to tell her goodbye."  
"Second door on the left," Seth answered. I smiled at him. He really cared for her. I headed up the stairs to the bedroom and I knocked on the door gently.  
"Come in," She said softly and I opened the door, "Hi."  
"I have to go." I told her, "I just wanted to say bye. I wanted to give you my personal number. You call me if you just want to talk or if you need anything. I didn't tell you this before but my hometown is actually just next door. So if I'm in town and you call I'll be here if you need me." I spotted pen and paper on the desk and wrote down my name and number for her.  
"Thank you," She said quietly, "I can't explain the relief I felt when I saw you come through that door in that uniform."  
"Your welcome Isabella," I said to her, "Your welcome."  
"Bella," She said softly, "Call me Bella."  
"Okay," I said, "I must go...Bella."

Two Months Later

I found myself disappointed not to have heard from her, Bella. I couldn't get my mind off that broken girl. I wanted nothing more than to take her and make her happy and to fix her. Edward came in and tapped me on the shoulder.  
"Hey man," He said, "What's up with you lately?"  
"That girl." I told him, "I just can't get her out of my head. I just... I don't know bro."  
"She is close to home and by far one of the worst things you have seen." He said, "You found her. No one seen everything you did. You were charged with the responsibility of taking care of her until she reached her family. You saw what happened and the aftereffects of it. It's bound to have some effect." I nodded as we started getting dressed to report for duty. I couldn't help but feel like there was more to it than that. She was all I thought about. I hadn't even looked at woman in weeks.  
"I'm going out." I said shaking my head. I was in Paris, France and I hadn't left the barracks in weeks. I left the barracks and took a cab to the tourist part of the city. I wandered around saw the Eiffel Tower and got lunch at a an expensive restaurant. I stayed out all night finding myself in a club dancing with a beautiful woman. A lot of alcohol and dancing found us in a hotel room and as the foreplay began Bella's broken face popped into my head and I tried for a few minutes to continue but she wouldn't get out of my head.  
"I'm sorry," I said and buttoned my jeans back up, "I can't." She looked pissed.  
"Are you serious?" She yelled, "You're just gonna leave me like this?" I didn't give her an answer. I stumbled out of the hotel. I pulled out myself phone and dialed my cousin's number.  
"Edward," I choked out, "Edward. I am downtown. The Hilton."  
"Emmett?" He asked me, "What's wrong man?"  
"I can't." I told him shaking, "Come get me."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait. College professors like to all give tests in the same week. Here's a little be longer of an update for ya! Don't worry guys this story still ends Bella/Emmett!**

Bellas POV

I spent most of the time in my bedroom. Sue tried to get me to go out with Leah and do something. I did once. It was horrible. She belittled me the entire time. I heard a knock on the door right before it opened and Jacob stepped in, a smile on his face. He sat down next to me on my bed.  
"Isabella," He said, "How are you?"  
"I'm fine," I answered drawing my blanket closer, "Does Leah know you're here?" She hates when he comes to see me.  
"No," Jacob said, "She doesn't need to." He gently lay a hand on my face.  
"Yes she does," I said, "She's your girlfriend and she doesn't like it." He leaned in to kiss me, his lips nearly touched mine. I almost gave in, out of habit. I jerked away panicked.  
"Get out," I said calmly as I thought of how Emmett explained to me that I was not an object for men's sexual pleasure, "Now."  
"Come on Bella," He said leaning in again, "We use to have something."  
"GET OUT!" I screamed, "GET OUT NOW!" Seth burst through the door and I watched in amazement as he overpowered Jacob who was nearly twice his size. He pulled Jacob off the bed and pinned him to the ground.  
"What did you do?" Seth growled, "What?"  
"Nothing," Jake said shaking his, "Nothing."  
"Get out," Seth said to him, "Like she said." Jacob left but he wasn't happy about it. Seth shut the door behind him and climbed on the bed to me. I curled into Seth's welcoming arms, feeling safe and began to cry. I had so much pent up and no one to talk to. Leah was mean, Jacob wanted something from me I couldn't give, I felt Sue was too distant and I couldn't burden innocent Seth with such terrible things. I found myself wishing for Emmett because he'd seen terrible things, he wasn't innocent or mean and I felt I could talk with ran his hands through my hair until I fell asleep. When I woke Seth was gone and Leah was sitting in the computer chair.  
"Stay away from him," She glared, "He's mine."  
"I don't want him," I said honestly, "I just want to be left alone."  
"Your dirty," She spat at me, "You are just a whore. Prancing around here, letting him come in your room." She stormed from the room. Worthlessness washed over me and I felt disgusting. I gathered my clothes and headed straight for the shower. I turned the water as hot as I could stand it as I beginning scrubbing my self. I spotted my razor on the side of the tub and knew there was only one way to get rid of the dirt. I took the razor and began slicing everywhere. I cut my thighs, my stomach, my breasts and my wrists.

Seths POV

When I got home from the store I went to Bella's room to check on her but she wasn't in there. I heard the shower going. I headed down the hall to Leah's room. I knocked.  
"Come in," She said and I stepped in, "What?"  
"How long as Bella been in the shower?" I asked her, "Long at all?"  
"I don't know," She answered, "A while I guess. She woke up like right after you left. We talked and she took a shower." I had been gone an hour and a half.  
"How long did you talk with her?" I asked, "Long at all?"  
"No," Leah answered, "I wouldn't speak with _her _for very long."  
"You idiot," I hissed and ran to the bathroom. I swung the door open and pulled back the curtain. She was laying in the tub cuts all across her body with her razor lying beside her. I grabbed the phone and dialed the emergency number.

Bellas POV

When I woke I was laying in a hospital bed with an IV drip in the arm. I reached over to jerk it out but Seth grabbed my arm.  
"Stop." He said. He was angry. I had never seen this emotion from Seth. Jake stood on the other side of the bed next to Aunt Sue and Leah lingered by the door. Seth paced back and forth. Jake looked angry as well.  
"Damn it Bella," He bellowed out, "How could you do this to yourself?" Seth moved towards the end of the bed.  
"Knock it off Jake," Seth said his voice low, "Don't yell at her."  
"Why not Seth?" He asked as he moved towards Seth, "She deserves it."  
"You do not yell at her," Seth said with a kind of demand I had never heard in his voice, "This is not her fault. She's the victim here." They were chest to chest now. Jake shoved Seth. Which was enough for Seth. He swung and his hand cracked against Jake's jaw. A man I didn't know barged in and pulled Jake and Seth out.  
"Look at all the trouble you cause," Leah said as she left. She was right. I sighed. I didn't see Jake for a week after that and it didn't seem like Leah did either.

I was laying on my bed and Leah stormed in. She was pissed. Great something was my fault now.  
"He broke up with me," She yelled, "Jake dumped me. This is because you came back. Why couldn't you just stay gone? Why didn't you just die with your parents?" Seth burst in the room.  
"Get out Leah," He shoved her towards the door, "You stay away from her. Don't you talk to her like that." She glared at Seth as she stepped out.  
"What are you doing here Jake?" She screamed, "You dumped me isn't that enough?"  
"I need to see Bella," He answered her, "I wanna know if she's okay."  
"Bella?" Seth asked and I nodded. I wanted to see what he had to say. Jake stepped in to the bedroom a few minutes later. He didn't look well. He looked upset.  
"Hey Bella," He said and grabbed my hand as he sat on the edge of the bed, "Can you give us a minute Seth?" He again looked to me and I nodded.  
"Shut the door," I told him, "Please." He looked curious but obeyed. Jake sank to the floor and buried his face in the edge of the bed and cried. I moved closer and pulled his head into my lap and ran my hands through his hair. When he finally stopped he looked up at me.  
"I'm sorry," He said, "For trying to kiss you. I fell apart when you didn't come back. I know we were only kids but I know I loved you. I still do. I did things wrong. I can't imagine what you have been through. I want to be friends again. Can we start over?" I stared at him for a long moment as I took in everything he said. I needed a friend. Someone I could talk to.  
"Leah..." I said quietly, "She..."  
"You can't let people dictate your life forever." He answered me, "This is your decision not hers."  
"Okay," I said knowing he was right, "I'll give you one chance."  
"We need to get you out of this house," He said to me, "Just call me when you feel up to it."  
"Now." I answered scared that if I didn't just jump into leaving and doing something I never would, "Today." He smiled.  
"Let's go to the beach," He answered me, "We can talk." I pulled my shoes on before following him out the door. Seth looked suspicious.  
"It's fine Seth," I answered him, "We are going to the beach. We are going to talk." Seth nodded.

When we got to the beach we walked together. I stared out at the ocean for a while before speaking.  
"What have you been up to these past years?" I asked him curiously, "Tell me."  
"Not much." He answered, "Graduated. Made friends with some of the guys on the reservation. Quit football after you left. I didn't have my cheerleader anymore. I am working at a mechanic shop in Forks. I started dating Leah about four months ago. My dad played match maker. Which wasn't a very good match. She never wanted me doing anything without her. I needed some space. Don't listen to her. I know she told you that you are the reason why I broke up with her. I broke up with her because she's a bitch." We walked in silence a while longer. I didn't say anything.  
"Are you going to try to finish school?" He asked me, "You were so smart."  
"I suppose I should." I answered him, "But I don't want to go back to the high school with all the younger people and the stares."  
"Maybe there's an online program," He said quietly, "We can research it." It sounded good. It would give me something I didn't have anymore, direction. I don't think it would have crossed my mind without him.  
"Thank you," I said quietly, "I don't think I would have thought of these things."

A month passed and I was enrolled in an online high school. I was actually excited to be finishing high school. Jake promised he would help. Our friendship was steady now and I found myself trusting him now. Things had passed drama free except the week Seth went missing. He was fine and safe though. He had been crashing at a friends house. Leah had left me be. I closed my laptop that I had been purchased for school and headed down stairs. Jake would be here any minute. We were going to a bonfire with everyone tonight. I had began making friends outside of Jake though I was still wary. There were mostly men. Really large men. But Jake and Seth would both be there. I smiled as Jake came through the front door.

"You may want to grab a jacket Bells," He said, "The wind off the ocean is gonna be chilly."  
"You don't have one." I stated raising an eyebrow, "Don't you need one?"  
"I'm use to it." He answered and shifted uncomfortably.

After grabbing a jacket we headed to the bonfire. Leah was there and I was nervous. I didn't know why though there was nothing going on between Jake and I. I didn't have feelings for him. Did I? I shook that thought away. A girl plopped down beside me.  
"I'm Emily," She said and smiled though there was a large scar down her face. She caught me staring, "Bear attack."  
"What? Oh," I said uncomfortably, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to.."  
"Its okay," She answered me. "I understand. I'm sure you get your fair share of stares from everyone." I nodded.  
"I do," I admitted, "But I can't stand them."  
"I use to be that way," She said, "You get used to them and they go away eventually." I nodded. I enjoyed myself that night. I had fun talking to Emily and the others. Jake dropped me off at home. Leah burst in to my room.  
"Stealing my boyfriend," She spat, "Then my best friend. You're a little bitch. Why'd you have to come home?"  
"Jake and I aren't dating," I told her, "Now get out."  
"No," She said and slapped me, "Don't lie to me. I'm not stupid. You're together all the time." I started shaking.  
"Get out," I spat at her as I tried to fight the tears, "NOW." She left slamming the door behind her. I curled in the bed and sobbed myself asleep. The nightmares consumed me.

_I was laying in his room. He kept reminding me of my use. Suddenly Jake was there and the man slit his throat slowly and I stared as the blood trickled down. I screamed and screamed. Jake appeared and the man slit his throat again. _

I woke screaming. No one bothered coming in anymore. I grasped for my phone and dialed Jake's number. No answer. I tried again. No answer. I tried twice more but he didn't answer. Panic filled me and I climbed out of the bed and tried to head for the door but I fell over one of my shoes.  
"Seth," I screamed, "Seth." Seth burst in moments later.  
"Bella," He helping me back to the bed, "What is it?  
"He killed Jake," I cried, "He killed him. I tried to call Jake but he didn't answer. He's not okay. He's not okay." Seth pulled me close.  
"Its okay." He said trying to soothe me but I sobbed harder and harder bordering on a panic attack. "Okay. Okay. I'll go get him. Just stay right here on the bed." Ten minutes later when Jake walked through my bedroom door I was in full blown panic. Seth left us and Jake closed the door. He pulled me close to him.  
"I'm okay," He whispered, "I'm fine Bella. I'm right here." It took awhile for me to come down. My mind was going a mile a minute about why I reacted this way. I knew then. Undeniably that I loved Jake. I pushed that aside. That would only lead to pain. I looked up at him. He was crying.  
"I'm ready to talk." I said softly, "I need to."  
"I'm here to listen." He said staring down at me. So as I lay with my head in his lap I began.  
"We were on our way back to the hotel," I told him, "When our car was blocked in the side street by two vans."

Jakes POV

"We were on our way back to the hotel," She began, "When our was blocked in the side street by two vans. They jerked us from the car and threw us into the vans. We drove for what seemed to be forever. I couldn't see outside. There were no windows. It must have been days because when we stopped we were no longer in France." I ran my hand through her hair. I knew this was only going to get worse. "They brought us into a warehouse. A man looked us over. He stared at me. He said that I was good and to kill the other two. I screamed and begged them not to. But that just spurred him on. He walked up...he slit both of their throats. That's probably why I dreamed he did that to you." Tears rolled down her face but she was staying strong. I wanted to cry for her but I had to be strong for her. "He said to the men that he was keeping me for himself. He said I would be fun to break. It was horrible the first time. I was a virgin, well you know that." Of course I knew that. We had been each other's first kisses just before she left. "He pulled my skirt down in front of all those men. I fought so hard. Which was what he wanted." I could see her hands shaking and I took them in mine. "I fought so hard for so long. But I was just so tired after awhile. He told me over and over that my only purpose was to please men. I believed it after awhile. He barely let me eat. He said I had to stay skinny and dumb." I swallowed my anger back. This wasn't the time. "I believed it so much that I tried to sleep with the soldier that saved me. I felt dumb afterwards. He brought me back to my senses. He told me how what happened was wrong and how I was not meant to please men, I was meant to live my life the way I see fit. I just didn't know what that was. I'm still scared all the time." I laid down on the bed and held her as she cried into my arms.  
"Shh," I said quietly, "It's okay." She began to fall asleep finally.  
"I'm not scared," She said as she dozed off, "Not with you." I held her close and let my tears pour. She was sound asleep.  
"I love you," I whispered, "So much."


	5. Chapter 5

**Just like I promised it would be Bella and Emmett. We just have to get them there first. It didn't seem to make much since that they just get together. We needed some transition. **

Bellas POV

I woke still in Jake's arms. He was still asleep. His face looked heartbroken. I swallowed as I pushed my feelings down.  
"Jake," I said quietly, "Jake." He groaned as he opened his eyes. His face was shocked as he realized where he was.  
"Oh God." He said, "I'm sorry Bella. I didn't mean to." I shook my head.  
"It's okay," I said and gave him a smile, "I promise." Jake placed a hand my cheek and I smiled up at him.

Jake left and I sat at my desk doing my school work. I was determined to finish. The online instructors say that I have been doing well. I was deep into my reading when Leah burst in.  
"He stayed the night with you!" She yelled and as walked up to me, "You are a little slut." I stood up. I had enough of her.  
"Get out of my face Leah," I spat at her, "Because it wasn't like that. Do you know why he stayed the night?"  
"I'm sure this is just some bullshit," Leah snapped back, "We all know what you are."  
"No you don't," I screamed at her, "You don't know anything! You don't what its like to be held captive and raped over and over again. You don't know what its like to not have anyone to talk to. I couldn't talk to you, you hate. Seth's just a kid how could I have something like that on him? I can't talk to your mom. My parents are dead. I have no one. Then Jake apologizes for his behavior and we start becoming friends and I finally have someone! So just so you know last night Jake stayed because I told him how my that man slit my parents throats and kidnapped me. How he raped me. How he told me that sex was all I was good for. Then he held me as I cried myself to sleep. So get out!" Leah took a step back and stared at me. We stood there a moment before she walked out.

After I finished my work I decided I'd go for a walk. Sue had been teaching me how to drive but I still had a way to go.I headed out of the house and walked slowly towards the woods. I paced through the woods. I wasn't sure how deep I had gone in when I found myself face to face with a wolf. Not just any wolf but a huge wolf. He stared at me and I stared him. He had deep brown fur and dark eyes that reminded me of Jacob, but that was ridiculous. We stood there for awhile before the wolf turned and ran in the other direction. I turned back and headed out of the woods. I wasn't ready to go home yet and I found myself sitting in small diner. I had some money that Sue had given me and order a cup of coffee and a slice of pie. I was surprised when Emily stepped out with my order.  
"Emily?" I said when she stepped out, "I didn't know you worked here."  
"My parents own this place," She said and smiled as she handed me my food and sat across from me, "How are you?"  
"I'm okay," I told her, "I am doing good in my school work. Leah and I got into a fight. I yelled at her and I feel pretty good about. I went for a walk. I saw the strangest wolf in the woods."  
"You should stay out of there Bella," She told me, "It's not safe."

Another week passed and things between Jake and I were a little tense. He had stopped coming to seem everyday and honestly my feelings were hurt. That Saturday I walked over to his house. I had to see him. I felt like I lost the only friend I had ever had. I knocked on the door. Jake opened it. He was surprised.  
"You haven't come over." I said staring up at him. He stepped outside followed by Seth, "I've missed you." He looked mad.  
"We can't see each other anymore Bella," He said coldly. I stared up at him as tears filled my eyes. "Leave."  
"Jake." I said quietly, "Why?"  
"Because," He said glaring at me, "I said so."  
"But..." I breathed out my chest tightening, "You are all I have."  
"You don't have me," He said, "You don't want me." Tears filled my eyes as I stared up at him. I didn't know what to say.  
"Damn it Bella," Jake yelled, "Why can't you just love me?" He was shaking.  
"I do," I half screamed and half cried, "I do. I do love you. I just...I'm just scared." I shoved him but he didn't budge. Seth grabbed me and yanked me back away from Jake. i stared in disbelief as a wolf stood in his place. I stared at him. It was the wolf from the woods. I stepped back and went to run. Seth grabbed me and pulled me to his chest.  
"Its okay." He said, "Its okay. You remember the legends. Well their true." Jake hesitantly stepped towards me. I reached out and touched his fur. He turn and ran. When he was gone I passed out in Seth's arm.

When I woke I was laying in an unfamiliar room which instantly sent me into panic mode until I saw Jake. Then I remembered what I had just saw and that also made me panic a little. I stared at him.  
"It's okay," He said, "I'll explain."  
"Okay," I whispered as I shifted my eyes to my hands.  
"The legends are true." He said, "We turn into wolves to protect our tribe. We don't hurt anyone. We are incredibly strong. We can turn when we want and have decent control except when we get angry. That's all there is to it."  
"It's just a lot to take in," I said grabbing his hand, "I'm okay. Where am I?"  
"My room," He answered, "It was closest. I can take you home if you want." I shook my head. We sat in silence  
"I do love you." He said after awhile, "I just... I couldn't. It just makes me so angry that I couldn't be with you. I didn't want to hurt you."  
"I'm scared," I said quietly, "I love you. But I'm scared." He grabbed my hand tightly in his.  
"Nothing to be scared." He whispered, "I won't hurt you." I nodded and he climbed in the bed next to me.  
"What about Leah?" I whispered, "She's going to be angry."  
"She'll be fine." He said, "Remember you have to start living for you."  
"You're right," I said to him, "We got in a fight after you left. I yelled at her."  
"Good." He said and snuggled close to him. "You needed to."

We were taking things slow. It had been two months. No one but Seth, Emily, and Billy knew. I was finding myself completely in love with him. I curled into his arms on his bed. I had slept over at Jake's a few times and Emily had covered for us with Sue. Billy's opinion was that we were adults and it was our business. We still hadn't done so much as kiss. Jake was great. I was ready now though. We were sitting on a secluded part of the beach just talking and relaxing. He looked down at me.

"I love you," He said softly as he placed his hand on my cheek.

"I love you too," I whispered back, "I'm ready." I swallowed nervously. He leaned down slowly

giving me time to back out like he had done a few times before. We had been working towards this moment. He pressed his lips to mine softly. My breath caught in my throat.  
"Well isn't this precious," I heard that snarky voice and jumped back, "I thought it wasn't like that."  
"Well that was suppose to be the start of things," Jake said glaring at her, "You ruined things. Do you know how much work that was to get to this point? Get lost Leah." Leah stormed off. When she was gone I dropped my face into Jake's lap and cried. He ran his hands through my hair as we sat their for about half an hour. I looked up at him.  
"Kiss me." I said staring at him, "Now." He leaned down and kissed me soft at first before slowly increasing the intensity. I pulled away feeling overwhelmed. He pulled me into his lap and wrapped his arms around me.  
"You okay sweetie?" He asked me, "Was it too much?"  
"I'm okay," I said softly, "It was a little overwhelming. Slower next time."  
"Okay," He said and kissed me on the top of the head, "We will take it slower."  
"I want to tell people." I said to him, "I love you. I'm sure this is what I want." He smiled so big.  
"Tonight," He said, "The bonfire."  
"Okay." I answered, "No better time."

That night we sat around the bonfire. Everyone was smiling but Leah who continually glared at us. I smiled at how in love Emily and Sam were. I hoped Jake and I would look that way someday. I looked up at him. He slowly leaned down and kissed me.  
"When did this happen?" Sam said. He was angry, "When?"  
"Two months ago." Jake answered, "I love her."  
"This is wrong," Sam growled out, "How could you do this?"  
"Nothing is wrong with this," Jake snapped back, "We are in love."  
"You didn't tell her did you?" Leah laughed, "You didn't tell her?"  
"Tell me what?" I looked over at him, "What?"  
"You didn't tell her?" Sam repeated Leah's words, "You didn't tell her about imprinting?"  
"What's imprinting?" I asked looking between them all.  
"It's not important," Jake shook his head, "It's not going to happen."  
"Quite Jake," Sam commanded and Jake obeyed, "Imprinting is when a wolf finds his mate. When he sees her its love at first sight. Jake did not imprint on you. There is no guarantee that it will or will not happen." I looked over at him and swallowed hard. How could he keep that from me?  
"Jake," I tried to not cry, "Is this true?"  
"Yes," He said staring at his hands, "But I love you Bella. Its not going to happen. I won't imprint it's only happened to three wolves ever." I looked between them all. I swallowed hard again. I put my head in my hands.  
"Bella..." He said quietly and touched my arm.  
"Don't touch me," I screamed. I couldn't handle this. I looked at Emily. She didn't tell me. Slowly everyone left us alone. I should leave him but the thought hurt. I should get out now. I knew I wouldn't leave.  
"It's unlikely.." I said quietly, "That it will happen...?"  
"Highly," He told me, "Very highly unlikely. We have nothing to worry about." I leaned in and kissed him softly.  
"Okay," I said staring at him, "Okay."

Two months passed and Jake and I progressed quicker than either of has had expected us to physically. I however was always nervous when we were with other girls or out in public. I was scared there was someone else for him. We were laying in my bed at Sue's house when he leaned down and kissed me. This would be the day. He slid his hand under my shirt no longer looking to gauge my reaction as we had been doing this for weeks. It was when we were both finally naked that he looked at my face. I nodded nervously at him.

When I woke Jake was staring at me. He smiled when he saw I was awake. He looked nervous though.  
"I love you," I told him, "So much."  
"I love you too," He answered, "But I'm hungry. Get dressed let's head down to the diner." I nodded my head in agreement as my stomach growled. We walked into the dined and plopped down in a booth. Emily walked out followed by a girl a little older than me. They headed straight for our table and I swallowed nervously.  
"Hi guys," Emily said and motioned to the girl next to her, "This is Kita. My cousin." Jake turned to look at them.  
"Hi..." He said but trailed off as he stared at Kita. My heart sank. This was it.  
"No," I said as I tried to stay strong, "No. You said it was unlikely."  
"Bella..." Emily said her eyes sad, "Oh Bella." I stood up and before I realized what I had done I slapped the girl. Jake growled at me. I jumped back.  
"Oh God," He said, "Bella...No. I'm sorry. Don't leave." I ran straight for the door. I kept running until I couldn't run anymore. But I didn't stop moving I kept walking up the road. I found myself in a small town that must have been Forks when I collapsed on the side of the road and began to sob. I must have sat there for hours because at some point it started to rain and I was soaked to the bone when she found me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Lot's more to come!**

Bellas POV

"Are you okay?" A small pixie like girl asked jumping as she got out of her car, "You shouldn't be out here." I just stared at her.

"I'm Bella," I said stupidly, "I have no where and on one. I'm exactly where I should be."  
"I'm Alice Cullen," She replied, "Come with me." I nodded stupidly as I climbed into the car. You think I would be more wary of strangers after my ordeal in France but I just didn't care. She drove me down a secluded road to a rather large house. She helped me out of the car and into the house.  
"Esme," She called out, "Rose. I need some help." A woman with Caramel hair and golden eyes stepped into the entry way.  
"Oh my," She answered, "What is this?"  
"You'll see," Alice answered vaguely. Then a tall curvy blonde woman stepped in and I recognized her immediately.  
"Rosalie?" I said quietly staring up at her. I probably looked like the dumbest person in the world at that moment.  
"Isabella," She said and moved towards me, "What are you doing here sweetie? Why aren't you with your Aunt Sue?"  
"It doesn't matter now," Alice said, "Let's get her in a warm bath and find her some dry clothes. I should have something that should fit." After the bath I found myself laying on Rosalie's bed, my head in her lap.  
"What happened?" She said softly as she played with my hair, "You can tell me."  
"I can't tell you," I said, "You won't understand. I can't tell you everything its a secret."  
"What do you mean?" She asked me, "Of course you can."  
"I can't," I said, "It's a tribe secret."  
"Oh." She said and smiled, "My family knows that the tribe's men can turn into wolves we go way back."  
"Okay," I answered her, "I got better. I fell in love. He was a wolf, a childhood friend. I gave him everything. My heart. My trust. The day I slept with him...He imprinted on another woman."  
"What's imprinting?" She asked me, "I never heard of it."  
"It's when a wolf finds his true mate," I said numbly, "It means that he will love her and only her until he dies." Rose looked sad.  
"That's horrible." She whispered, "How'd you end up here?"  
"I ran." I told her, "I walked. I had nowhere to go. Jake didn't want me anymore. Leah hates me my Aunt Sue...avoid me. Alice found me on the side of the road. I just want to be as far away from him as possible." I laid in Rose's lap for a long time until I fell asleep. When I woke she was still there. I heard a door slam downstairs and jumped.  
"It's okay," Rose assured me. I felt much like a child and Rose was being the mother I needed at the moment though she couldn't have been much older than me.  
"Esme," I heard a familiar voice call, "We are home."  
"Shh," I heard Esme say, "You'll wake her."  
"Wake?" I heard a man's voice say, "There's a human in the house?"  
"Yes and she doesn't know." Esme replied, "She's with Rose in your bedroom, Edward." I looked up at Rose. Then I remembered. They were married. I heard footsteps on the stairs and tensed up. Rose gently rubbed my arms to try to ease my worry.  
"It's okay," She said again, "There fine. They won't hurt you." I looked up at the doorway and saw three men standing there. The first with long blonde locks, the second with messy bronze hair, and the third made me freeze. I nearly started crying as I saw him. I guess there's nothing quite like seeing the man who saved your life.  
"Bella." He choked out, "What are you doing here?"  
"Not now," Rose said sharply, "She doesn't need that now."  
"Rose," Emmett protested but she cut him a sharp look and he stepped out. Rose still held me in her lap. I lay there for a while before looking up at her. I wanted to see Emmett.  
"Can I see Emmett?" I asked her quietly. She looked surprised.  
"Of course," She answered me, "I'll send him while I get you some food."

When he stepped in I stared at him for awhile. He sat on the edge of the bed staring back at me. He grabbed my hand.  
"How have you been?" He asked quietly, "I've worried about you."  
"I was bad," I answered him, "Then I was good and now I'm not so good."  
"Tell me," He said with his hand on my cheek, "You can." I shook my head.  
"No." I answered, "I can't. I just wanted to see you." I couldn't tell him. I couldn't trust another man. Not again. They only cause pain.

Emmetts POV

She was here in my house. The girl that I ached for. And she wouldn't talk to me. I plopped down next to Jasper on the couch downstairs. He looked horrible.  
"I have to go," He answered, "I have to leave."  
"You're in control Jasper," Alice answered, "You won't hurt her."  
"No." He answered, "She's hurting me. Her pain..." I swallowed.  
"What do you mean?" I asked him nervously, not sure if I wanted the answer.  
"Its pure heartbreak." He said quietly, "The only kind of pain you feel after you have given yourself so completely to someone your heart, your soul, your trust only to have it crushed." I watched as Alice lead him from the house. I wondered what had happened when I had left her there.

Bellas POV

A few weeks passed and I was constantly sick. Rose was always at my side holding my hand or should I say hair. Rose put her foot down and took me to the hospital were Carlisle drew blood and took a urine sample. He was now sitting in front of me looking unsure.  
"I'm not sure how you're going to take this Bella," He said quietly, "But sweetheart you are pregnant." I stared at him blankly.  
"No." I said shaking my head, "No. No. No." Rose held me to her as I sobbed.  
"Bella," She said softly, "It'll be okay."

Once back home I just laid in bed staring at the ceiling. This could not be happening to me. He left me. I wasn't meant for him. How could I be having his child. I heard yelling downstairs. I eased out of the bed and tiptoed down the stairs. I was taken aback when I saw Leah.  
"Come on Bella," She said when she spotted me, "Let's get you home."  
"No." I answered, "I can't be any where near him."  
"Bella Please." She said, "I know what it feels like. You'll get past it."  
"NO," I screamed, "I won't because he imprinted on that girl he got me pregnant. There is no getting past it with a constant reminder of what he did to me."  
"Bella," She said and pulled me close to her, "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry he did this to you. I'm sorry you for the way I treated you I am just so sorry. But that child is Quilette and needs to be with its people."  
"No." I sneered, "Jake doesn't want me."  
"But he'll want his child Bella," Leah pleaded, "That's not fair to the baby or to Jake."  
"Fine." I answered her, "Talk to him. Then come back to me with what he says." Rose pulled me away from Leah and further into the house as Leah turned to leave. Emmett was staring at me. It almost hurt when he turned and walked up the stairs silently.

A few hours had passed when the knock on the door came. Rose opened and invited Leah in I was surprised when I saw Seth follow her, he was angry. She sat on the couch next me and held my hand. Her eyes were sad, something I had never seen from her.  
"He said he doesn't want anything to do with the child," She said and tears filled her eyes, "Because Kita says she'll leave him if he does. He says he can't sacrifice her and his future family for this baby." I held back my tears. I knew he wouldn't.  
"And Sam supports him," Seth spat out as he paced back and forth, "Son of a Bitch."  
"Emily?" I asked softly, "What about Emily?"  
"Emily..." Leah said softly, "She is happy that Kita has found everlasting love and agrees with Sam."  
"There was a pack meeting..." I said staring at them, "They...all agreed to this?"  
"They want the baby to be born on tribal land," Seth said, "They want the baby to live with another family in the if its a boy."  
"No." I stated coldly, "This is my baby."  
"Seth and I..." She said staring at me, "disagree with the pack. There was a huge fight and we separated from the pack. And as such we have been banned from the reservation for our treason."  
"They will come for the baby.." Seth said and the sound of snarls filled the room, "I know they will."  
"Like hell," Rosalie hissed, "Let them try."  
"Rose..." I said quietly, "There a pack of wolves...how are you going to fight them?"  
"You didn't tell her?" Leah asked, "Oh God." Everyone seemed to be sitting now.  
"Bella," Emmett spoke, "You know how the Leah and Seth are wolves... Well we are vampires."


	7. Chapter 7

Bellas POV

I stared at them blankly trying to comprehend what they had told me. Vampires. I can handle that. A million things were running through my mind. What had I gotten myself into? Couldn't I ever just be normal and happy? Now I sat here with vampires and werewolves having the child of a man that no longer wanted me, a man who didn't want our baby. I wanted to be a million miles away from him. I never wanted to see Jake again. I

"I have to leave." I choked out, "I can't be here. I can't see him. I want to be as far away from here as possible." I stood up.

"Easy Bella," It was Emmett who grabbed my arm and eased me back down, "It's okay."

"No," I protested, "I have to go."

"It's okay." Rosalie took my hands in hers, "Don't be hasty."

"I have to go." I screamed, "I can't see him again."

"Hey," Rosalie cooed, "We will go. But not yet. We need to make preparations first. You aren't going anywhere alone. We are with you."

"Okay," I said easing back as I relaxed and looked between them. Alice looked very unfocused. I could see her lips and Carlisle's moving but I couldn't hear them.

"Emmett and Jasper," Carlisle said, "You will go ahead. Not to Denali as planned it will be too cold for her there. Maine, Augusta. It's just as cloudy there. Get to work."

"Will you be joining us?" Alice asked look at Leah and Seth, "You are welcome to."

"We can't leave her." Seth answered, "That child if male will without a doubt turn in the presence of you all." Everyone agreed.

"I'll come in two weeks," Alice told them, "To finish everything."

"Let's go rest Bella," Rose said softly, "I'll sing for you." I nodded. Today had been tiring.

When I woke Emmett was standing in the doorway. He looked solemn. I wanted nothing more than to hug him. That shocked me and I pushed it aside.

"Hello," I said quietly, "I thought you were leaving."

"We are." He said, "I wanted to say goodbye."

"Oh," I said, "Well goodbye." He looked sad as he turned and left. I lay back on the bed.

They left and two weeks later Alice followed. A week after that we were preparing to leave when Jake pulled up. I gripped Rose's arm for dear life. I stared up at her in tears.

"You can't leave." Jake stared at me. None of the love in his eyes that had once been there. "Not with my child. Not with a member of our tribe."

"Get out of here bastard," Rosalie spat, "You made your choice. This is no longer your child. And you are not welcome here."

"Like hell," He growled out, "It needs to be under supervision of people who will understand it."

"It will be," Leah said holding my hand now, "Seth and I are leaving with her." Seth stood in his wolf form in front of me.

"Go," Edward spoke from the porch holding a box, "Before this gets nasty."

"This is not the end." Jake spat, "That child is mine and the tribes." I slept in Rosalie's lap as we drove. It was going to be long one to Seattle. We wouldn't drive the whole way to Maine. Too risky. We were flying out. Leah and Seth were driving the moving van.

When we arrived at the airport Rosalie ushered me into the car. We arrived an hour later outside of a huge house. Emmett was standing on the front porch with Jasper. I walked up the stairs quietly. I looked back at them.

"You built this." I stated more than asked, "Because of me." Emmett was staring at me.

"Yes." He answered, "You needed a safe haven."

"Thank You," I said nearly crying, "Um...is there somewhere I can rest...I'm exhausted."

"Of course." Jasper answered and grabbed my hand, "Let me show you where." I felt a calm usher over me. I suspected it had something to do with Jasper. He lead me into a bedroom on the first floor.

"This is your room." He told me, "Through that door is a room for the baby. We have left it unfinished. Emmett felt that its something you should do." I nodded. I laid on the queen size pillow top and went to sleep.

When I woke I found Rosalie perched in the chair near my bed. I had a feeling I wouldn't be left alone often. However, I wanted to be just that right now.

"Can...Can you give me some time alone?" I asked her staring at my hands, "I...I just need some space." She nodded with a look of understanding before leaving. I took these few minutes alone to breath. I didn't want long alone, just a minute. I walked into the living room. Emmett snapped his head up.

"Bella," He smiled at me shyly, "You are up."

"Yes." I answered, "I am."

"Are you hungry?" He asked me, "I can get you food." He was eager to help me I could tell.

"Um.." I said hesitantly, "That would be nice." He came back with a bowl of fruit in a matter of minutes. I ate slowly. He was watching me intently but nervously.

"Thank you." I said softly, "It's good." He laughed.

"You're sweet," He answered, "I didn't do much. Just cut it up." I smiled. It shocked me.

"Why..." I started, "Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Trying to take care me," I answered, "I just...don't understand you." He was looking down now.

"I care for you." He said quietly, "I have cared for since the moment I laid eyes on you. I have thought about you everyday since I found you." I could not handle this. I don't know what I was expecting him to say but that wasn't it. I stood up and ran.


End file.
